Harry's Friend
by OhMyLeppy
Summary: Harry has found a diary and is writing about his life. He wishes he had a friend as close as a diary, and maybe with a touch of accidental magic... But will this friend be as good as he hoped? Or will he be something darker...? Starts off in diary form for a few chapters. Contains child abuse :( Don't worry, this isn't your usual diary fic, this has a major twist
1. The First Entry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just kidnap the characters, lock them in the basement in my head, and 'play' with them..**

_Diary Entry One: 21st of Jan_

_Um, hi. I've never used a diary before. How exactly are you supposed to use one? I guess I'll start with something about me._

_My name is Harry, I'm ten-years-old. I live in a nice neighborhood, in a nice house. Well, the cupboard I sleep in isn't so nice, even though I shouldn't complain. The cupboard under the stairs is small, dark and despite what I do, it's always dirty._

_I live with my cousin Dudley, my aunt Petunia...and my "uncle" Vernon. Dudley is always mean to me, no matter what I do! It's not fair. One time, when I was watering aunt Petunia's garden, Dudley came up behind me and pushed me into a rose bush that was full of thorns! Aunt Petunia was furious that I had crushed her roses and screamed at me while Dudley laughed. She said I was a 'stupid and pathetic boy' and 'a waste of her time'. I don't see how I'm a waste of her time, I'm the one doing all of the washing and cleaning and such. Wouldn't that be saving time?_

_Aunt Petunia is really tall and skinny. Sometimes she reminds me of a scarecrow! Shhh, don't tell her I said that! Hehehe... She likes to yell at me a lot, but most of the time it's my fault. Like when I accidentally burnt Dudley's toast. She yelled 'You don't care about anything!' and 'Stupid, selfish boy!'. Why doesn't she try cooking scrambled eggs, bacon, making fresh orange juice, cooking pancakes and making toast all at the same time with a half hour time limit! It can't be done! So I always get in trouble for making them wait for their breakfast. They should really go on a diet, both Dudley and Uncle Vernon are really big._

_Uncle Vernon is...scary. Most of the time he's just grumpy around me, at least. I find it best to keep out of his line of sight, that way he won't realise I'm there. But when he does he's always criticising me or telling me how much money I waste. I don't really understand that, I always get Dudley's hand-me downs and I don't even eat much. The only thing that they had to go out of their way to buy me were my glasses, and they break all the time. But I'm still glad I have them._

_Uncle Vernon is very hands on when it comes to punishments. This is basically what they are:_

_Burn food: Cuff on the back of the head_

_Late food: Shoved into the wall_

_Late cleaning: Smack on the arm, usually_

_Do my chores wrong: Slap_

_Something 'freakish': Beating_

_Whenever Uncle Vernon is angry and I'm around: Bad beating_

_Of course they usually lock me in my cupboard, for practically anything too. They'll lock me in there for weeks if they can, without feeding me for as long as possible. When I am fed, the food is always minimal and probably moldy. But I'll still stuff down my throat. I'm always starving when they do that, I'd even eat a slug! It's kinda sad, the similarities between me and an animal._

_There is also that one other punishment that I'm not sure why I get it. That punishment is by far the worse out of everything. It makes me feel sick, like I want to throw up and wash myself. I hate it, and that's why Uncle Vernon terrifies me. I don't think the other's know about it, he only does it when no one else is around. He told me never to tell anyone about it, or else he could make it worse. That scares me, how could he make that worse!? Ugh, I don't want to know._

_Oh, I have really bad news! Aunt Marge is coming in two weeks. She'll be staying with us for one whole week! And she's bringing her dog Ripper! I am not looking forward to that, Aunt Marge hates me almost as much as Uncle Vernon. That, and her dog is evil. It tried to eat me! I was tending to the garden when she was staying over once, and he just came out of no where and started chasing me_

_Uh oh, my relatives are coming back! I have to go, bye...It would be nice if diaries could write back. They'd know everything, it would be nice to have a friend that close..._


	2. Birthdays and Toys

_Diary Entry Two, 30th Jan_

_Hey, it's Harry again! It's been a little busy lately, Uncle Vernon has been busy at work (thank God!), Aunt Petunia has been shopping a lot with her friends (and she claims I spend a lot!) and Dudley went over to his friend's for their birthday party. I guess seeing all the presents his friend got had made Dudley jealous, because they left with one gift, but came back with four._

_Dudley has a lot of toys. He has toy airplanes, electric speed boats, two go-carts, fifty-six toy model cars, forty-five action figures, twenty small statues, seven helicopters, sixty three stuffed animals, three spinning tops that light up and heaps more. I know all of these because I remember him counting them! They fill up not only one, but two rooms! I know this sounds whiney, but it's not fair! I have to sleep in a cupboard, while Dudley gets an extra room just for his toys!_

_It's not like I have much, either. The only toys I have are some army men and some toy soldiers. But I guess that's because I'm not their son. But to be honest, I'm glad I'm not. Just look at Dudley!_

_Yeah, maybe it's better that I'm not spoiled. But still, it would be nice if someone would just say 'Happy Birthday' to me. On my last birthday, when Aunt Petunia caught me humming 'Happy Birthday', she said that I shouldn't celebrate my birthday because me being born wasn't a good thing. That kinda killed my birthday._

_On Dudley's birthday, he would get heaps of presents! So much that you could barely see the room at all! And he would through a fit if there was just one less than last year. It doesn't help that they make me wrap all of them, either. And they watch me to make sure I don't try to steal or play with any of them. I think that's a bit slack, making a kid wrap someone else's toys while they themselves get none, at all. One day, I want to wrap some empty boxes and watch his face when he opens them! ...No, I won't do that. Even though he get's plenty, I wouldn't want to upset him like that on his birthday. No matter what he does to me. Who knows, maybe Dudley will be nicer one day? Maybe he won't think I'm a waste of space._

_Aunt Marge will be coming next week! Ugh, I wish I won't be here then! Maybe, just maybe, I might be able to stay with Ms Figg, if only for a little while. Ms Figg is an old lady who lives down the street. She has hundreds of cats! Seriously, she has every type of cat imaginable! Brown cats, black cats, orange cats, white cats, fluffy cats, spotted cats, hairless cats (ew!) feral cats and even a blue cat. I don't think I want to know how it turned blue... Her house always smells. I don't know what it is, but if you live with that many animals..._

_Even with all that, I would still rather stay with her ten times over than with the Dursleys. She is really nice to me. She lets me have tea and biscuits, even if they do taste like they've been there for a thousand years. Hehehe._

_I better go now, I still have to wash the dishes. It'd be nice if I had a friend to do it with, we could muck around with all the soap_!

**AN: heyo, my creatures! (thought I forgot that, didn't you? :P) i am being evil...and whingy...so, I am holding the next chapter hostage! I have already written it, so maybe one review? Please? :3 No? Okay... :(**

**Hello black abyss of death**


	3. Aunt Marge

**AN: Sorry if I've messed up the dates. Maths doesn't make much sense at 2:05 am. I cannot add anything!**

_Diary Entry Three 16th Feb_

_Aunt Marge was horrible! I didn't get to go to Ms. Figg's, like I had hoped, no I had to stay and spend a whole week with the Dursleys+ 1 evil cow and a savage wolf._

_The first thing she said when she arrived was "Oh, look at this place. It's not very clean, now is it?" Not very clean!? I spent two days cleaning that house, and an extra day cleaning the front and back lawn! That took forever!_

_It was so gross watching her eat. I think I'd rather snog a toad than sit next to her whilst ahe ate. She scoffed everything down in record time (and I swear she made pig noises!) and probably licked her plate when no one was watching (or maybe that was Ripper?). It's a wonder why her clothes haven't torn...ew! That's a terrible mental image!_

_Of course she doted over Dudley. "Oh, little Duddykins! Give us a kiss! Look at you, you're all grown up! You're so handsome! Look, I think you're losing weight. Vernon! Have you been feeding him?" It hurt my ears, it also hurt my ribs when I struggled nor laugh when she asked about his weight. I think ickle Duddykins has ate more than his fair shair._

_Then she saw me. I don't think she was happy about that. She was probably thinking of all the orphanages she could send me! (not that they could be worse, they would probably be better.) She told me I looked like I had just crawled out of drain...I guess I do kinda look like that, I suppose. I'm not clean. The only time I can wash is with the hose behind the shed with Aunt Petunia watching me like a hawke, probably making sure I don't waste any water. That is one of the most embarrasing things I have to do. I don't even get soap. But, if I want to stay as clean as I can..._

_Anyway, the whole time Aunt Marge kept ridiculing me about absolutely anything. My clothes, my hair, how dirty I am, my glasses, how skinny I am, my chores... She just kept going. One of the worst and best times is when Aunt Marge is drunk. It can be both hurtful and hilarious! The other night, she got so drunk that she started to sing 'I feel pretty'! I had to hid in my cupboard and bury my head in my blanket, it was so funny! She even tried to stand on the table, but when she couldn't she settled for the chair. It kept creaking, I was scared that it was going to break. I'd have to clean that up then._

_But she can be very mean when she's drunk, and not just to me. Meaner than usual. She told me that I was an accident (that was nothing new), she told Aunt Petunia that she looked like an old crow and should get boatox (I'm not sure what that means) and she told Uncle Vernon that he was fatter than her. I'm not sure if she meant to insult herself too._

_Aunt Marge wasn't the only bad thing. Ripper was just as bad. And he was more scary. I could hear him scratching my door and growling at night. I'm sure he was trying to eat me, he looked like he liked to eat small, scrawny boys. Then he give up and just lie down in front of it and block me from getting out. He was probably waiting for me to come out, and it wasn't to play._

_When I went out to water the garden, I saw him digging up Aunt Petunia's orchids! I tried to chase him off, but then he snarled and ran after me instead! I've never ran so fast in my life. I ran around the house twice and hid in the shed. But he found me! He was scratching at the metal and whining. Then I heard Aunt Marge come out and talk to him. I hoped she would take him away, but instead she swung open the door._

_I screamed and ran out. But Ripper didn't chase me, he had given up in favour for food. Thank God. I tried to put the orchids back together. Unfortunatly, Aunt Petunia found me in the middle of it and she screamed herself hoarse. She claimed that I had tried to savotage her garden (unsurprisingly, she didn't give an answer) and didn't listen to a word when I tried to explain. She locked me in my cupboard for the next day. I don't think Aunt Marge even noticed, or cared._

_On the last night she stayed, Aunt Marge got really drunk, again. She even sung again! Hahaha! She tried to sing 'Sksksssn', most of the words came out slured. Unfortunatly, she stood on the same chair that she did the first time. And this time, it cracked. She landed on the floor hard, but I could tell she was fine. I didn't hear anything crack, her bones must of been cushioned underneath all of that...skin. The chair was in pieces, but instead of letting me throw it out, Uncle Vernon told me to fix it! With what, superglue? Sticky tape? Both?_

_Well, I have to go now. I have to fix the stupid chair. Great. I wish someone would help me._


	4. Freakish

_Diary Entry Four, 20th Feb_

_Today wasn't so good. I did something 'freakish'. It wasn't my fault, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to believe me. He was so angry! My legs really hurt now, he started to follow me around the house with his belt, he mostly managed to hit my legs. I was too scared to face my punishment. Pathetic..._

_The day had started off normally. I cooked food, I cleaned, I did my chores. The one bad thing about the holidays is that I'm stuck constantly with the Dursleys. Anyway, I was about to clean the living room while Dudley was sitting on the couch, making as much mess as he could with his chips. Just when I started to pick some crumbs off of it, a rat ran out from under the couch! Ugh, it was so gross, it ran across my foot. I guess that feeling triggered a nerve or something because a shock shot out from my skin and connected with the rat, throwing it against the wall. _

_You should of seen Dudley's face! It was priceless! But before I could stop him (not that he would listen) he ran out, screaming for Uncle Vernon. I tried to hide in cupboard, but Uncle Vernon got there before I was all the way in. He pulled me all the way out by my hair (now I wish it wasn't so long!) and started to yell in my face. When I saw him reach down for his belt, I twisted out of his grip and bolted! I knew an action that came after that, it hurt, painfully. _

_After running and hiding for nearly half an hour, Uncle Vernon finally gave up. Thank God! I've been hiding in my cupboard since then. I'm scared of what he'll do once I come out..._

_Why do bad things happen to good people? Why don't bad thing happen to bad people? I'm a good person...right? I think my relatives are bad people. But still, nothing bad ever happens to them. Only to me. Maybe I did something really bad, and I just can't remember it?_

_This was definatly not the first time I've done something 'freakish'. One time, I saw this really cute, fluffy brown dog, just lying on the path when I was gardening. When I got close, I could see that it was holding it's paw awkwardly, like it was hurt. I think he may of strained it. I tried to comfort it by patting it (yes, I know you're never meant to touch a wounded animal, it might bite you, but still) and the weirdest thing happened. There was this strange, dull glow, and a few minutes later the dog got up, completely fine. I, on the other hand, was exhausted. I could barely move. I didn't even care about my chores, I just dragged myself to my cupboard and collapsed. _

_The next time I woke up I heard Petunia rapping at my door for me to get up, claiming I was late. I had never slept that long before! I still felt just as exhausted for the rest of the week._

_Another time, Dudley and his gang were chasing me as soon as I got out of school. They kept running and they were getting closer by the second, I thought they'd never give up! I led them down a narrow passage and heard a series of thuds behind me. I turned and saw them looking confused and dazed. Dudley, who was puffing and had just caught up, looked around confusedly before striding (or waddling) towards me, but it looked like he had walked straight into a wall! Dudley rubbed his forehead and waved his hand around, as if he was swatting flies. It connected into something, an invisible wall. Dudley gave a shriek when he realised this and turned tail and fled, his friends doing the same soon after. Dudley didn't bother me for a while after that._

_Once, when I was cooking a roast, making mashed potato and cooking peas at the same time, I could smell something burning. I turned and was horrified to see black smoke coming from the over. After turning the oven off, I tried opening the window and flapping the tea towel wildly to get rid of it. That didn't do much._

_But then, the smoke did the strangest thing. It stated to swirl, getting smaller and smaller, until it was gone. Confused, I opened the oven to find it burned, but no smoke. _

_I still don't know how these things are happening! There were also heaps of other times, like when I turned my teachers wig blue. Oops. At least I didn't set it on fire! This time..._

_Uh oh, I have to make dinner now. That means I'll have to see Uncle Vernon. I hope he won't be to mad. Why do I keep doing freakish things? Am I really a freak?_

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

While Harry was making dinner, the small, torn diary that he hid underneath his blanket seemed to glow. It lasted a few seconds, before fading. Then, if you listened carefully, you would hear a voice say;

"You are not a freak, Harry."

**AN: Yeah, I know the diary is a bit like Tom Riddle's. But no, there is no trapped memory inside! Sorry, I just couldn't think of any other way for it to say that! Still gonna read? Please? And maybe a review, even if you don't like it?**


	5. Im a loosur

** AN: Heyo, my creatures! Did you like the suspense? :D Oh, I'm sure all of you were biting your nails...all four of you. Heh heh, I'm not good at this... Anyway, the spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter. I'm sure you can guess who is writing ;) Sorry if you can't read them! I tried to make them as readable as I could. I gave myself a head ache writing it and ran into a wall repeatedly.**

_Helo Im hary Im a loosur and I smell lik poo. I lik too eat cats and I am verry meen to my AWSOM cusin Dudley._

_Im verry dum and I dunno how too spel and every 1 hates me. I caled my AWSOM cusin stoopid and fat and ugly and idiot and poo and bum hole._

_I am always be-eng meen at skool and i hav no frends. _

_Onss I was so dum that I fell ovur and broke my face and evry1 laffed at me. And onss I made a misstake and triied to blame it on my AWSOM cuson Dudley and I made my teacher really really mad and she yelled at me. I got rilly upset and I started crying lik a big baby and I threw a tantrom in the midle of class. They thought it was funny and laffed so I tried got angy and triied to kick Dudley. But Dudley was too big and strong and AWSOM and he threw me down and he 1. The teacher was very impressd and gave Dudley a medel and said he could have the day off. I had to stay for the hole week and clean the toylets._

_Because I am so dum and ugly no one will ever like me but that doesn't matter because I have imaginary frends anyway. _

_One time I was being stoopid and dum and I threw up when I was on the stage at school. I threw up on our principle and then our teacher and then all our other teachers._

_Once I was rilly mean to Dudley and then he beet me up because I hit him and so he made me say sory. I was crying and lying on the ground begging for him to forgive me. Now I have to do what eva he says because I am a WIMP!_

_Now I'm going to go be dum._

_Diary Entry Five, 31st Feb_

_Oh no! No! No! No! No! Dudley found my diary! I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead! He's going to tell Uncle Vernon for sure! I can't believe he went through My cupboard! Or, well, maybe I can believe it. But seriously, who goes through someone's things like that._

_And to write all of those pathetic lies about me? If you can even call it writing. That idiot can barely spell, let alone come up with any type of believable lie. I swear I'm going to get him back for this! Maybe I will wrap empty boxes for his birthday? For every single one! Ugh, what am I going to do? Worse, what is Uncle Vernon going to do?_

_I wonder if Dudley will tell him immediately? Maybe I'll have a couple of hours before he tells him? Maybe not even that._

_I should try to sleep now, maybe things will be better in the morning? _

_Diary Entry Six, 10th Mar_

_Dudley didn't tell Uncle Vernon! Well, not yet. I had been hiding in my cupboard for as long as I possibly could, but this morning I was forced to show my face as I made them breakfast. I almost dropped a plate when Uncle Vernon came in! I was sure that he was going to beat me! But he didn't do anything. In fact, he seemed to actually be in a good mood. This only made me more suspicious._

_The only thing he said to me was 'Hurry up with the coffee, boy.' He didn't even shout it. I was so confused, Dudley must of noticed that because he started snickering. He didn't say anything, he just smirked at me all the way through breakfast. This, of course, freaked me out even more!_

_I soon found out what was going on when Dudley cornered me in the lounge room as I was doing my chores. He was using my diary to blackmail me into being his slave. How creative. To be honest, though, I didn't even think Dudley was smart enough to come up with something so painfully obvious. Though, no matter how unoriginal it was, it still worked. Now I have to do everything!_

_Dudley used to rarely hand in his homework, and if he did, it was usually done by some poor kid that he had bullied into doing it for him._

_Dudley used to have to carry a bag around school. Now I have to do that. Seriously, how lazy can you get?_

_Yesterday, he made me go up to everyone around us, including the teachers, and say 'I have mental problems.' Seriously, how childish can you get? What made it worse was that half of them believed me..._

_Over the past week, he's locked me out side of the house, made me lure younger kids behind the school block so they could bully them, embarrass myself completely and he has gotten me into trouble with my relatives five times! _

_I'm getting sick of this. Ugh...I really don't like my relatives._

_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_

While Harry slept, troubled dreams plaguing him, there came another soft glow from the diary. A cold, nasty voice, much colder than it was thei first time, spoke;

"A hate your relatives."

**AN: Sorry for this chapter. It isn't one of my best. I am so sorry for putting you threw that terrible writing. Kill me now. I promise, I won't ever write like that again. Ever!**


End file.
